


Stroke of Luck

by moonlight_mist



Series: Fairy Tail One-Shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, How Do I Tag, I need help, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, i am dying, it's 11 oclock at night and i haven't slept in so long send medical assistance please, lmao i am on a fluffy roll lately aren't i, m/m - Freeform, mlm, the children are screaming, the world is burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mist/pseuds/moonlight_mist
Summary: When Lucy drags Gray to another stupid house party, he isn't exactly impressed. Not until he gets cornered by his ex-girlfriend and he has the brilliant idea of pretending the nearest stranger is his boyfriend- and the nearest stranger happens to be incredibly hot.





	Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You're at a party when you spot an ex. Quick, you urgently have to pretend to be dating the nearest person, who happens to be attractive.

To be totally honest, Gray was at a loss as for why he was at this stupid party.

He was pretty sure it was Lucy who had begged him to come, and she’d somehow managed to rope both Levy and Mira into it, and after that Erza hadn’t let him take “no” for an answer (what else was new?). So now he was here, in some stupid party at some stranger’s stupid house trying his absolute best to avoid everyone around him.

“Come on, Gray!” Lucy slurs, definitely drunk. He can’t quite remember how long they’ve been at this party- too long, in his humble opinion- but he’s been slowly making his way through the one drink he grabbed when he walked in here. No need to go any closer to the bar then he has too. “Lighten up!”

“I am plenty light,” He argues.

She rolls her eyes, swaying slightly. “Puh-lease. You look like a century.”

“Sentry?” He corrects with a laugh. “I’m pretty sure you should lay down, Lucy.”

“Nuh-uh!” She pokes his chest with a manicured finger (how the hell are her nails that long?). “For your information, I am perfectly fine!”

Gray rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue. Drunk Lucy is notoriously stubborn (well, he supposes normal Lucy is not much better). “Whatever you say.”

“Mphm!” Lucy stomps away from him, arms crossed and nose tilted high in the air in defiance.

Gray breaths a sigh of relief and returns to his main objective of avoiding everyone else in this stupid party. Or, at least, that was the idea, until-

“Gray-sama!”

Gray freezes. No. No way was _ she _ here. She didn’t even live in this city! 

“Gray-sama?”   


_ Jesus Christ. _ The voice was closer this time. He squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself to disappear, to melt into the wall behind him like ice dropped on the hot pavement.

_ Maybe if I ignore her, she’ll go away. _

No such luck, it seemed, when his ex-girlfriend latched onto his arm. “Gray-sama!” She says, and damn it, he could hear the pout in her voice.

He refrained from cringing away and says, “Hi, Juvia.”

Juvia beams. She didn’t look any different than she had last summer, when they’d had an ill-advised fling that Juvia took much more seriously than Gray. It wasn’t that he’d wanted to hurt her, but he’d known from the moment she confessed that she loved him that he knew he’d never be able to reciprocate her feelings.

“Juvia has missed you!” The bluenette says cheerfully. 

Every one of Gray’s senses felt like they were in hyperdrive. How was he supposed to get her to leave? She couldn’t still be hung-up on him, right?  _ Damn it, why wouldn’t she let go of his arm? _

“That’s… great,” He says, mentally kicking himself for his lack of tact. “Um- listen I really need to go check on Lucy, she’s really drunk and-”

Juvia’s eyes narrow. “Lucy? She’s that blonde girl, right?” She bites her bottom lip, and, if anything, her grip on Gray tightens. 

He nods, glancing around the room for help. He’d tried to find a quite corner of the bustling house, but that he realized now that that may have been a mistake, because the few people in this room either payed him no mind or were already passed out. He's got no backup.

“Uh, yeah.” When Juvia’s pout turns into a full-on glare, he’s suddenly struck by a positive lightning bolt of an idea.

Juvia obviously thinks he’s dating Lucy. He could keep up the charade, and maybe she’d back off!

But, wait, no. She’d just hate Lucy, and, however spiteful he was that Lucy had gotten him into this situation in the first place, he was not going to inflict Juvia’s wrath upon his best friend. 

So, then, who?

Just then, the door opens, and Gray reacts without thinking, reaching out and grabbing the sleeve of the person who’d walked in through the door.

“Juvia! Meet my,” He glances at the poor person he’d just roped into his scheme: male. “Boyfriend."

He pleads to dear God that this stranger takes pity on him, because he is  _ so _ never going to live this down if the person he’s just grabbed is an intolerant asshole.

And then the stranger hold his hand out to Juvia, who stares at the two of them like they’ve grown extra heads. “Pleased to meet you! My name’s Natsu.” The stranger- Natsu, apparently- gives Gray a concerned glance, and Gray’s too busy thanking every deity that he’s ever heard of that Natsu is playing the part without any objections.

But then Gray remembers Juvia and  _ oh God _ , he’s totally just gotten poor Natsu into a complete wasp nest of trouble, because his ex is  _ not _ going to happy about this.

At least, that’s what he thinks until Juvia breaths a sigh and relief and shakes Natsu’s hand with an easy smile.

“Juvia is pleased to meet Natsu as well!” She beams again, and now Gray’s really confused, until Juvia says, “Juvia is very glad to hear that Gray-sama and Lucy-chan are not dating. Juvia was going to ask if you could introduce her to Lucy-chan, because she thinks Lucy-chan is very pretty.”

Gray stares at Juvia for a good thirty seconds before the meaning of her statement finally sinks in and he snorts with laughter. It isn’t long before he’s dissolved into a full-on laughing fit, clutching his sides as tears stream down his face.

Wow. He’d definitely misinterpreted  _ that _ situation.

“Yeah, I can do that,” He says once he’s regained control over his breathing. “Though she’s probably passed out by now.”

Juvia nods, looking disappointed. “I will go check on her, then.” She waves and leaves the room. Meaning Gray was alone.

With Natsu. Who he’d needlessly roped into an incredibly embarrassing situation.

“Sorry about that,” He says, turning to his “boyfriend.” “I really thought she was hitting on m-”

The last of his sentence dies in his throat when he actually catches sight of Natsu for the first time and _ shit, he’s hot. _

He had bright pink hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail, sun-kissed sun that Gray could see a  _ lot _ of thanks to the black crop top he was wearing, and  _ holy shit, were those abs? _

Shit, he’d called this insanely hot guy his boyfriend. And he’d gone along with it.

Gray was so screwed.

“-e.” He shakes himself out of his stunned reverie and determinedly looks away from Natsu’s abs.

Natsu grins toothily, his whole face lighting up with it, and fuck , Gray’s pretty sure this is what love feels like.

“It’s cool. I’m always willing to help out a hot guy in need.” Natsu cocks his hip and raises an eyebrow, clearly not missing how Gray’s face flushed at his words.

Gray scratches the back of his neck. “So… you up for coffee tomorrow? Since we’re ‘boyfriends’ and everything.” 

Natsu smirks. “Of course,  _ babe _ ,” He cackles.

And suddenly, Gray doesn’t think this party is so stupid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in two days! Don't get used to it lmao
> 
> This one's a lil bit longer than my last one-shot, but I had wayyyy to much fun writing it. What can I say, the gaybies make my single ass happy. So here you go. More shameless fluff to give you dentures
> 
> This was also my first time ever writing something in present tense. It was... an experience. I'll still probably stick to mainly past but. y'know. gotta spice things up every once in a while
> 
> Aight. Mist out.


End file.
